


let me put on a little show for you

by 101crumbs



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, dazed's photoshoot made me do it, its soft then its funny then its hot then its soft again, seokhwa is only mentioned, there was absolutely no need for donghan to appear but i love him so here he is, yohan wears a skirt and looks amazingly in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101crumbs/pseuds/101crumbs
Summary: Seungwoo sees his boyfriend's photos from a new pictorial, and an idea pops on his mind.(aka almost 4k of yighs /yohan's thighs/ because of dazed's photoshoot)
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	let me put on a little show for you

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this](https://twitter.com/Johannes_kyh/status/1275658923593420800)... and the rest is history.

It all starts with his Dazed photos.

“Baby?”

“Hyung!” Yohan says as he puts his earphones on, excited and already tucking himself in bed. It may be early, but it was a tough day; they had the schedule on idol radio and then a ton of dance practice, so to say he’s tired would be an understatement.

“Hi,” Yohan absolutely loves the way Seungwoo’s voice gets softer when he talks to him and him only. He holds his breath, the beauty of the older always taking him by surprise. Yeah, he’s that whipped. “I was going through Twitter. You didn’t tell me you were gonna be a cowboy!”

Yohan’s eyes widen in embarrassment, and he hates that the older is laughing. He threatens to hang up the call, and it’s only then when Seungwoo stops, still grinning a little bit but doing his best to calm down.

It’s not that Yohan doesn’t like how that photoshoot went through. It’s just that, well… he’s still ashamed.

“I still think about killing Donghan for suggesting that.” He whines. “The staff went along with it so well, and everyone else agreed! Even Seokhwa. They betrayed me when I needed them the most.”

“Baby, you look gorgeous. Doesn’t matter what you put on.” Seungwoo kindly interrupts, and maybe, just maybe, Yohan lets his ego grow a little.

Wearing a cowboy hat is a little less embarrassing if Seungwoo of all people likes it.

✰✰✰✰✰

“Come on hyung, I know you’re thinking about something. Just say it.” When the younger finally stops him, after his fifth try of bringing in the topic and chickening out, Seungwoo can only sigh. He knew this was coming.

Sometimes it’s a pity that Yohan knows him so well.

“Is there something wrong, hyung?” Yohan’s voice is filled with concern, and that is what causes Seungwoo to stop messing around.

“It’s just… those shorts. You look so good on them.” Yohan looks confused for a while, but then he seems to understand what he is referring to, so Seungwoo takes a big breath before finally saying what he has been thinking for the past two hours.

“When I first looked at the picture, though… ialmostthoughtyouwerewearingaskirtandikindoflostitsoithoughtwhynot?”

“Wait, what? Hyung, don’t go so fast. My internet can’t take it.” Yohan pouts. Seungwoo can’t stop himself from giggling, but he nods and tries again. 

“When I first looked at the picture… I thought you were wearing a skirt.” He repeats himself, loud and clear this time, biting his lower lip when his boyfriend’s eyes widen on the other side of the screen. “And, to be honest, I almost went insane. So that had me thinking… if that’s something you would be willing to try.”

Ten seconds go by before Seungwoo decides that it was a bad idea, if the surprise on Yohan’s face can tell him something.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to,” He says, voice unsure, afraid he made a mistake by telling Yohan. “I just thought you’d look amazing on it.”

Yohan tilts his head, pouting a little bit, and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. To be honest, he’s not so sure about the idea, but he and Seungwoo had always been open to trying new things. And the older man surely looks interested in it, so he can’t just drop it off like that.

Besides that, pleasing Seungwoo on bed? Definitely something he’s willing to do.

“Let me think about it.” He finally answers. “I’ll think about it and then I’ll tell you, okay?”

✰✰✰✰✰

Yohan doesn’t really think about it for a week, his mind full of schedules and photoshoots. 

He doesn’t think about it at all until Friday when they have to go to a shopping center for a new program they’re recording.

They are on a break, eating and window shopping. It’s when they go by a certain store that Yohan stops on his track, eyes focused on a manikin. Or rather the pink skirt on it.

It’s simple, just light pink and a white stripe on the middle yet is so pretty to Yohan’s eyes that he can’t stop staring. And, maybe, thinking about how he would look like while wearing it.

He imagines Seungwoo staring at him, his eyes dilating with lust as he touches Yohan, touches feather-like on his skin. He’d still feel like burning, just because it’s Seungwoo.

He imagines Seungwoo praising him for being a good boy, balls deep inside him while he repeats over and over how much he loves him.

Well, it seems that he may be more open to the idea that he initially thought.

“What happened?” Donghan quickly stops on his footsteps to wait for Yohan, quickly putting him out of the trance he was in. Even if he doesn’t know what is going on, he laughs at the sight of the other’s blush. “Don’t tell me you have never seen a miniskirt, Yohannie. I know you are Kim Muggle for a reason, but miniskirts are common knowledge.”

“Stop,” Yohan whines, blush growing bigger. “That’s not it.”

“Then what?”

“I’ll tell you when we are at home.”

✰✰✰✰✰

Telling Donghan was a bad idea.

Because now the older is online, looking at the website of the same store Yohan saw in the shopping mall. Before he can stop him (and maybe because he doesn’t actually _want_ to stop him) Donghan is buying said skirt, proudly announcing it’s going to arrive on one to two business days.

And he doesn’t stop there, as Yohan should have imagined.

“I’m telling you,” He tells him in the middle of dance practice, causing Yohan to almost fall down in shock. “Only the skirt with nothing else on is good, but it can be _better_. You should totally try lace panties and thigh highs.”

Yohan groans, fist hitting the floor in silent demand of anything above him to shut Donghan up.

The biggest problem is that, once the skirt finally arrives, he can’t do more but agree with the older.

Yohan hides in the bathroom the minute he has the package on his hands, quickly unboxing it and letting himself revel on how soft the fabric is.

Nobody is watching him right now, so before he can second-guess himself, he takes off his sweatpants and tries it on.

_Oh._

_Maybe Seungwoo hyung is right after all_ , he thinks, turning around to see his reflection on the mirror and completely pleased with the result. It’s exactly then when he realizes Donghan was right too. Even though the pink skirt looks amazing on him (he can brag a little bit, right?) it doesn’t look complete yet.

So he does the best thing he can, which is run to Donghan for help. After he puts on the sweatpants back, of course.

✰✰✰✰✰

He may be overdoing it.

But the lace panties, as Donghan said, looked amazingly good combined with the pink skirt, so he just couldn’t stop himself from buying it. And the thigh highs… well, he’s definitely proud of the pretty legs he got thanks to taekwondo, so it was completely natural to show them off with it. The bows on the thigh highs are making him feel _cute_ , even if the situation is not cute at all.

He has never worn so much pink in his whole life, but somehow he likes it.

As he looks at himself in the mirror, his phone buzzes.

> from: seungwoo hyung♡ 
> 
> **I’m gonna be there in ten minutes, baby.**
> 
> to: seungwoo hyung♡
> 
> **ok, hyung! you can come inside, I’m in the bathroom right now.**

Well, he surely is not in the bathroom, but a white lie has never hurt anyone, right?

He goes through his sort-of-plan for like the twentieth time on the last hour, fixing his hair with trembling hands.

Seungwoo will go inside of the apartment, completely cleared out of members thanks to Donghan ( _you owe me one_ ), will go to his bedroom, and will get a nosebleed when he looks at Yohan wearing the skirt. And lace panties. And thigh highs.

There’s one thing he didn’t ask Donghan, though, and that causes Yohan to panic.

How on earth is he supposed to pose for the older?

Does he have to lay on his back? On his side? On his tummy? Does he have to stand up in all his glory? Please, don’t make him stand up.

He has five more minutes, or even less taking into consideration that Seungwoo always comes faster than he says, so the panic bubble grows bigger on his chest.

His phone buzzes again and he almost wants to yell, but he sighs in relief after seeing who sent the message.

> from: hodu hyung
> 
> **hey, kiddo, don’t forget to lay on your side. put one of your legs on top of the other one, but don’t look as if you were waiting for him, okay? play on your phone or something. he’ll go insane, I promise.**

God, he loves Donghan.

He quickly does as he is told, choosing to be on his left side because that’s a little more comfortable. He crosses the right leg over the left one and takes out his phone, trying to calm his heartbeat when the main door is opened and the angelic voice of his boyfriend fills the place.

“Hello, guys! Oh, nevermind, looks like there’s no one home. I’ll take it back then!”

Yohan laughs quietly, not being able to stop the nervousness on his body as he hears the older’s footsteps coming closer. He is still able to do as Donghan told him, tapping anything on his phone.

Everything goes by in slow motion.

Seungwoo opens the door, his door, and Yohan can see his reflection on the mirror even if he’s not facing him directly. He has the biggest smile on his face, just as always, but he’s still not looking directly at him, so Yohan waits.

“Hi, bab-. _Oh._ ”

Yohan bites his lower lip, trying not to get more nervous at how Seungwoo stops completely, eyes wide in shock and still on the door. Maybe Seungwoo doesn’t like pink at all? Maybe he did go overboard. Maybe his thighs are not as gorgeous as he thought.

“Yohan.”

Said man looks down, to his phone, feeling the embarrassment on his face. This was a bad idea.

“Yohan, turn around.”

Said man sighs before doing as he was told, only then realizing he was letting his nerves play tricks on him. Seungwoo’s eyes are dilated, yes, but in _hunger_. He looks as if he is about to eat him, and the mere thought has heat coiling on his stomach.

“Didn’t you say you were going to think about it?” Seungwoo starts getting closer, each step resounding on the younger’s ears. He watches as the other licks his lips, sitting on the other side of the bed, his eyes never leaving both the skirt and thigh highs.

“Mh,” Yohan answers, his playful side starting to show now that he’s sure his boyfriend likes this. “But I made up my mind pretty quickly, and I just thought... why not put on a little show for you?”

“You are going to _kill_ me.” Seungwoo groans, his hand tracing the thigh high’s bows with his fingers. Yohan should probably not be so turned on just with his touch, but his skin fells on fire. It may be the anticipation, or the fact that its Seungwoo who he is doing this with. Or both.

“Maybe. But you’ll like it.”

Something seems to snap on Seungwoo at that, because he stops containing himself, nearly jumping on Yohan’s body. Yohan quickly lays down, backing to the backboard of the bed, Seungwoo on his hands and knees, completely on top of him.

“Puppy wants to play, huh? Let’s see how much puppy can take.”

Yohan almost trembles in response, expectation quickly traveling south on his body.

✰✰✰✰✰

Yohan definitely looks the prettiest with tears streaming down his face, Seungwoo thinks.

And when he’s sitting on his lap, neck arched back, moaning his name as if there’s no tomorrow. He has three fingers inside him right now, but it’s still not enough for Yohan. He has been begging to be fucked, to be _ruined_ for a while already; but how is Seungwoo supposed to give him what he wants when he knows just how much Yohan loves to be teased?

Seungwoo can almost feel on his own body how Yohan is closer and closer to reaching his climax, if the moans that are closer to being a scream from the younger are any hint of it. Without being able to contain a smirk of his own, he stops fucking Yohan with his fingers right then, third time on a row of doing such thing.

The whine he gets on response is absolutely adorable. Yes, Yohan may be trying to kick him out of frustration, but he can’t stop himself from thinking that his boyfriend is the cutest person in the world. Even if said boyfriend must be hating him right now. And maybe that shouldn’t turn on Seungwoo as much as it does, but he guesses it just has to do with the fact that is Yohan out of all people. 

Pretty, ready to be ruined, tearing Yohan.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to put on a show, my love?” Seungwoo says, resuming his ministrations by emphasizing each word with one trust from his fingers. He absolutely loves how Yohan arches his back even more with every movement, turning into a moaning mess on top of him. “Don’t you want to play a little more? Is puppy tired?”

“Please, please.” Is all Yohan is able to say, moans getting louder when Seungwoo starts to bite his neck without any consideration, showing no care on how the skin starts to redness immediately. “I- I can’t, hyung, I need you.”

Seungwoo is still almost fully dressed, the only thing missing from his outfit being his t-shirt. Yohan tries to convince the older by rubbing against the bulge on his pants and, for once, Seungwoo can’t stop the moan that leaves his mouth at the sensation.

Seungwoo only allows Yohan to move on top of him for a few more seconds, soon enough squeezing the younger’s ass on a signal to stop.

His own pants feel impossibly tight, so Seungwoo decides that his boyfriend has been a good boy for so long, taking out his fingers.

The look on the other’s eyes —desperate, almost on the verge of tears and the fear showing on his face crystal clear makes Seungwoo chuckle a little bit. He kisses the younger’s nose, bringing the same fingers that were once inside Yohan to his lips. Yohan wastes no time, licking and sucking said fingers like it’s candy.

Yohan is so ready to please all the time, that it only makes Seungwoo fall for him even more.

“Puppy has been so good for me,” He says, pulling Yohan out from his lap and making him sit on the bed. “I think puppy deserves a reward, how about that?”

He adores the way Yohan’s eyes shine in anticipation, quickly jumping to help him remove his clothes. Yohan is desperate, but little does he know, Seungwoo has been desperate as well. He has been battling with the need to fuck him senseless since he saw the pink skirt on his boyfriend’s body, the feeling amplified a million times when he noted the thigh highs and lace panties.

He never knew pink could suit someone that perfectly, but it’s Yohan he’s talking about. So it’s not that big of a surprise.

Seungwoo groans when his cock is finally free after more than an hour of trying to hold back, his skin burning at Yohan’s little touches. They settle comfortably on the bed, Seungwoo’s head now resting on the backboard, Yohan laying on the middle of his legs, licking his lower lip on a silent request.

Seungwoo nods without a second thought and the next thing he feels is his boyfriend’s lips all over his dick, taking no time in starting to move, taking him as far back as he can. Yohan is in a rush today, but it’s not like he would want it any other way. In this position, Seungwoo is able to see how the thigh highs are starting to roll down on Yohan’s legs, and for some reason that causes his cock to twitch in interest.

Even if he doesn’t want to, he stops the other’s blowjob when he feels himself closer to the edge. Between cumming inside of Yohan’s mouth and cumming inside his ass, the skirt hiding his trusts, thigh highs rolling down even more… well, he definitely has a winner for the night.

“Come here,” Seungwoo caresses Yohan’s face. “Lay down on the bed.”

Yohan doesn’t need to be told twice.

Even if he’s feeling the need to just wreck Yohan without wasting another second, Seungwoo is still able to take his time on placing himself in the middle of the younger’s legs, touching the other’s lingerie with his fingertips. It’s like a ritual created to reverence Yohan, but he can’t stop. He keeps going until he reaches the skirt, traveling the white stripe on it as delicately as he can.

Seungwoo leans down, finally, leaving a trail of kisses that goes from Yohan’s belly button to the skirt. “You are so beautiful,” He says once, twice, until it is more like a prayer. “So pretty for me. So eager to please. My good boy”

He leans down even more, until he reaches the limit between the skirt and Yohan’s legs.

“You’re so, so pretty, Yohan.” He says, breathless and raising his head to look at him with a smirk, his eyes shining with something Yohan knows so well. “Makes me want to fuck you until you won’t be able to remember your own name.”

Yohan swallows, heat coiling on his stomach just by those simple words.

“Go ahead, hyung. There’s only the two of us here.”

The smirk on Seungwoo’s face grows even bigger, eyes filled with lust, and Yohan is not really sure if he should be scared or excited. Maybe it’s both.

Seungwoo finally grabs his own cock, guiding it to Yohan’s entrance, not wasting time to get in but doing as much as he can to not hurt him. He kisses Yohan once he’s inside, letting his boyfriend get used to the sensation as he fucks his mouth with his tongue. A few seconds go by before Yohan moves his hips in the opposite direction.

Seungwoo raises the younger’s legs, until they are around his own waist. Yohan lets out a satisfied moan, and it’s only then that Seungwoo allows himself to skip over some steps.

He would usually start on a slow-motion, eventually increasing his speed when Yohan begs him to. But he is also falling apart, which means there’s no time for that.  
  


So he slams his hips. Hard.

Yohan yells in response, and Seungwoo couldn’t be more satisfied.

He pushes in fast, as far as he can. His movements are getting messier as each second passes, and he is being as rough as the position allows it. Yohan is so far gone now, completely lost in sensation.

To look at him like that, watching him squirm and fall apart every time he pushes in, does wonders to Seungwoo’s ego. He loves the way only one touch from him is enough to have Yohan begging, crying for more. And he’s not better than that. Seungwoo also loses himself just with the slightest of actions from his boyfriend.

So he doesn’t stop.

Even when Yohan’s nails start to dig in his back, he doesn’t stop. On the contrary, he pushes faster and faster, without being able to stop looking at the skirt and the way it moves with each thrust.

Yohan can only be described as breathtaking. But this time, with everything he has done only to please Seungwoo, with the way his eyes are shut and his lips are parted on an endless amount of moans… he’s more than that.

He is something Seungwoo can’t even describe, only feel.

It’s not long until Seungwoo changes the angle of his thrusts, finally reaching the place he was purposefully avoiding until then.

“Fuck, fuck! Right there hyung, please, please don’t stop!”

Sweet, begging Yohan.

For a flashing second Seungwoo thinks about stopping right there, knowing how pretty Yohan looks when he tears up in frustration. But he knows both of them are about to explode, so he chooses not to prolong their agony. Instead, he moans Yohan’s name on a whisper, abandoning himself on the pleasure that he feels while being inside of his boyfriend. Yohan clenches and unclenches around him, completely aware of how insane that always drives Seungwoo.

Seungwoo can almost taste how both of them are closer to their limits, so he quickly moves his right hand underside of the skirt, grabbing Yohan’s neglected cock without hesitation. 

“ _F-f-uck!_ ”

“So eager to. Please.” Seungwoo’s fingers wrap firmly around the younger’s cock, another smirk on his face when he sees the way Yohan arches back, eyes closed, his overstimulated body shaking violently. “Fuck, look at you.”

“Please.” Yohan opens his eyes, not being able to say anything else. Not that he needs to. Seungwoo knows what he is asking for.

So he strokes Yohan’s dick, moving his hand up and down on the other’s length. “You can cum, baby. You earned it.”

Nothing else is needed for Yohan to scream again, nails digging even further on Seungwoo’s skin. Seungwoo keeps fucking him through his orgasm, quickly finding his own release the moment that Yohan’s walls tighten on a way that drives him crazy. He moans his boyfriend’s name, the aftershocks for both of them being more intense than usual.

“We definitely need to do this more often.” Seungwoo is finally able to say once he lays beside the younger.

✰✰✰✰✰

“Baby?”

Seungwoo has cleaned him up already, something he always does ( _aftercare is important, Yohannie_ ), and now they are laying down on the bed, bodies entangled with each other. 

Yohan is dozing off, but he’s still able to manage some sort of answer. “Mh?”

Seungwoo caresses Yohan’s arm in circular motions. “Why didn’t you put the hat on?”

“Hyung!” Yohan yells, waking up immediately and trying to tickle him on revenge. Seungwoo only responds with a snort, weakly trying to defend himself but failing miserably. They bicker like that for a while, until they choose to snuggle instead.

Seungwoo kisses Yohan’s forehead, silently inhaling Yohan’s scent, thinking about how Yohan has him completely wrapped on his finger without even trying.

It has been exactly like that since they met through Produce, Seungwoo always gravitating on the planet that is Yohan. He is so lost, yet he never felt more found in his whole life.

“Hyung?” Yohan’s voice interrupts his line of thinking, opening his eyes slowly to look at him.

“Mh?” Seungwoo intertwines his fingers with Yohan's, raising the opposite hand to leave a kiss on it.

“Did you like it?” He asks, and Seungwoo finds it adorable how Yohan can get this insecure and ashamed right after begging him to fuck him senseless. He wraps his arms around Yohan’s body, holding him as tight as he can.

“I loved it, baby. You know I love everything you do.”

Yohan seems content with that answer, his lips quickly lifting upwards as he always does when he receives some type of praise.

“Just wait until your solo album comes up,” He finally says, his giggles filling the entire room. “I’ll have another surprise for you.”

Seungwoo nuzzles Yohan’s neck in response, choosing to ignore that if he wants to be able to sleep without a boner. 

He couldn’t’ be more in love with Yohan.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me, and yell about yighs with me, on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/hwanswow)


End file.
